darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonfire (Dark Souls III)
Bonfires are a gameplay mechanic in Dark Souls III. Overview When a bonfire is interacted with, the Ashen One will sit and rest at its edge. Doing so will refill the player's HP to its maximum and both the Estus and Ashen Estus Flasks uses, as well as canceling any negative status effects occurred in the world, such as Poison and Bleed build-ups. Utilizing a bonfire will also reset all enemies in the area. A bonfire cannot be used while being actively pursued by one. The player can also teleport between any bonfire they have lit. When a player dies, they will be revived at the last bonfire they rested at, or at the one most recently lit, making bonfires act as checkpoints in the world. Bonfire locations Cemetery of Ash *'Firelink Shrine' *:Located inside the shrine at the top of the hill after fighting Iudex Gundyr. *'Cemetery of Ash' *:At the top and to the left of the cliffside located after exiting the courtyard with the broken fountain on the initial area of the cemetery. *'Iudex Gundyr' *:Shortly after the Cemetery of Ash bonfire, down a short winding path there is an arena where the player fights Iudex Gundyr. The bonfire will appear once the boss is defeated. *'Untended Graves' *:After defeating Oceiros, the Consumed King, a short pathway leads to an illusory wall; beyond it, the player can drop down into the Untended Graves, where the bonfire can be found just ahead. *'Champion Gundyr' *:Past the initial area in the Untended Graves, there is a mirrored version of the same arena where Iudex Gundyr was fought previously, now hosting a much stronger version of the same boss, Champion Gundyr. The bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. High Wall of Lothric *'High Wall of Lothric' *:From the Firelink Shrine bonfire, travel to the High Wall of Lothric; this will teleport the player to a small room. Leave the room through the only door, head down the stairs, and the bonfire is just ahead. *'Tower on the Wall' *:Heading left from the previous bonfire eventually leads to an encounter with the Lothric Wyvern. Entering the tower below it and taking the stairs on the right-hand side to the top of the tower will lead to this bonfire. *:Alternatively, it can be reached by following the lower path and going upstairs to the top of the tower on the right. *'Vordt of the Boreal Valley' *:Opposite the cathedral where the player encounters High Priestess Emma, and down all the sets of stairs, is the boss room for Vordt of the Boreal Valley. The bonfire will appear once he is defeated. *'Dancer of the Boreal Valley' *:Once the player returns to the cathedral where they first met Priestess Emma, after having defeated the first three Lords of Cinder, she will die gifting the player the Basin of Vows. When approaching the statue behind her to place the basin, the Dancer of the Boreal Valley will enter the scene and her boss fight will take place. The bonfire will appear upon her defeat. *'Oceiros, the Consumed King' *:After defeating the Dancer of the Boreal Valley and placing the Basin of Vows, the player can ascend the ladder to Lothric Castle. Heading left from here and descending a lift leads to the Consumed King's Garden. Fighting through this area ultimately leads to the boss room for Oceiros, the Consumed King, the bonfire will appear after defeating him. Undead Settlement *'Foot of the High Wall' *:After defeating Vordt of the Boreal Valley and heading out onto the broken bridge, the player can lift the banner given to them by Emma. Doing so will cause three Batwing Demons to escort the player to this bonfire. *'Undead Settlement' *:Immediately past the gate that is opened to let out the Starved Hounds, is a rickety house on the cliffside where the bonfire is found. *'Cliff Underside' *:At the open area where a stone bridge and several explosive barrels are found, drop down on the far side of the bridge and head right on the path below to find a building hosting the bonfire. *'Dilapidated Bridge' *:Found where the sewers and village paths converge, before reaching the cemetery. *'Pit of Hollows' *:After defeating the Curse-rotted Greatwood, the bonfire will appear in the area the player and the boss fell into during the fight. Road of Sacrifices *'Road of Sacrifices' *:Ride the lift down the tower where Siegward of Catarina is first met. The bonfire can be found past the Boreal Outrider Knight as one enters the Road of Sacrifices. *'Halfway Fortress' *:After fighting through an area filled with Corvians and crossing a stone bridge, there is a small open area down a set of stairs where both Anri and Horace are first met. The bonfire is right in the middle of this area. *'Crucifixion Woods' *:Start by following the left shore of the marshlands. Before reaching the keep's ruins and past a broken archway, turn around and climb a small promontory seen on the right; the bonfire is located at its center. *'Crystal Sage' *:Enter the keep's ruins located on the opposite end of the marshlands, either by a staircase or by a hole on one of its walls, and make way through various gauntlets of enemies until reaching a final winding path that leads to the Crystal Sage's arena. The bonfire will appear after defeating the boss. *'Farron Keep' *:From the Halfway Fortress, proceed forward in a straight line across the swamp from the bottom of the hill to find a large patch of dry land where two Exile Watchdogs are fought. Enter the building located there and descend the ladder to reach the bonfire. *'Keep Ruins' *:The bonfire is found inside a ruined tower located at the opposite side of the swamp, right in front of the main gate. It can be reached by following either path (left or right) from the starting point, or it can also be reached by following the connected structures that host the second brazier (if heading in a clockwise direction). *'Farron Keep Perimeter' *:After opening the gate and exiting the swamp, head up a winding path with several praying Corvians. A large open area is located at the top, where two Darkwraiths are fighting several Ghrus. Upon reaching this area, turn around and enter an archway; the bonfire is found just a bit further. *'Old Wolf of Farron' *:Found at the top of a ruined fortress located amidst the great swamp. From the Keep Ruins bonfire, climb down the ramp and turn right. Keep advancing straight ahead to find a ladder guarded by three Rotten Slugs; climb it and enter the building at the top to find the bonfire. *:For further reference, the ladder is located between the small structure that holds an Undead Bone Shard, and a small promontory that holds the Sunlight Talisman and a cauldron of Estus Soup. *'Abyss Watchers' *:Found inside the large mausoleum located at the far end of the open area where two Darkwraiths fight several Ghrus. The Abyss Watchers boss fight will ensue as one enters the building; the bonfire will appear once they have been defeated. Cathedral of the Deep *'Cathedral of the Deep' *:From the Crystal Sage bonfire, follow the only path available and make way through a series of winding, intertwined pathways that ultimately lead to an encounter with two Hollow Manservants and an Evangelist. Keep heading forward across a stone bridge to find the bonfire. *'Cleansing Chapel' *:From the previous bonfire, keep heading through the only path available, past the cathedral's outer yard where several Starved Hounds and other enemies await in ambush. The road will eventually lead to an old chapel, located just beyond the first Devout Bomber. The bonfire is found inside, in front of the main altar. *'Rosaria's Bed Chamber' *'Deacons of the Deep' *:From the cathedral's grand hall, climb the wooden staircase located behind the Giant Slave standing on sludge and surrounded by several Rotten Slugs to reach a final praying area. Head beyond the altar, toward a fog wall that gives access to Archdeacon Royce's final resting place and where the Deacons of the Deep boss fight takes place. The bonfire will appear once the Archdeacon has been defeated. Catacombs of Carthus *'Catacombs of Carthus' *:After climbing down the big staircase that connects to the second area of the catacombs, keep advancing through the various hallways found there until reaching a second Skeletal Boulder. Follow it and turn left on the first path to find the bonfire at the end. *'High Lord Wolnir' *:Found across the hanging bridge, inside a large crypt where the High Lord Wolnir boss fight takes place. The bonfire will appear once the boss has been defeated and the player has been teleported back inside the crypt. *:A shortcut can be opened by removing the railings blocking an archway located between this and the second bonfire, shortening the distance between them. *'Abandoned Tomb' *:Make way across the hanging bridge and hit it to make it crumble and fall. Climb down the piece of bridge left behind and enter the tunnel at the bottom, then make way past a large hall hosting a Demon, several Skeletons, and a Mimic. The bonfire can be found by entering the doorway at the bottom and then following the right path. *'Old King's Antechamber' *:From the Abandoned Tomb, follow the tunnel, which eventually leads to the Smouldering Lake. Head toward the opposite side of the lake and to the left. Near from where the Carthus Sand Worm attacks, look for an inclined path up that leads into another cave; the bonfire is found inside the next chamber. *'Demon Ruins' *'Old Demon King' *:From the Abandoned Tomb, follow the tunnel, which eventually leads to the Smouldering Lake. A large fog door will be visible in the distance, beyond from where the Carthus Sand Worm attacks. Enter the mist into an optional boss arena, where one must face the Old Demon King; the bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *'Irithyll of the Boreal Valley' *:From the High Lord Wolnir bonfire, climb up the small sets of stairs afterward to exit the catacombs and eventually reach a cliffside overlooking the city, where the bonfire is found. *'Central Irithyll' *:From the Irithyll of the Boreal Valley bonfire, head straight across the bridge (a Sulyvahn's Beast will attack from behind). A magical barrier on the other side will prevent all access inside the city. Having gained possession of the Small Doll will allow one to cross the barrier without harm. This item can be obtained by defeating the Deacons of the Deep in the Cathedral of the Deep. *'Church of Yorshka' *:From Central Irithyll, follow the city's main street all the way up until reaching a big cathedral at the end. Instead of entering, however, turn left, climb the staircase nearby, and follow this path until reaching an abandoned church; the bonfire lies at its center. *'Distant Manor' *:Once reaching the lake that lies below the city, keep heading straight toward its opposite end. There are two exits in this area: a building seen at the distance and a drainage ditch on the left wall. Head toward the building to find the bonfire inside. *'Pontiff Sulyvahn' *:Proceed all through the level, climbing several staircases and entering a few buildings until reaching the big cathedral standing at the top of the city, where the boss battle against Pontiff Sulyvahn takes place. The bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. *'Water Reserve' *:From the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire, make way inside the building located at the other end of the big courtyard filled with the corpses of several Giant Slaves. Hit the left wall to uncover a ladder that leads down to a waterlogged area with two Sulyvahn's Beasts, the Aldrich Faithful covenant, and the bonfire. *'Anor Londo' *:Climb up the building located past the courtyard with dead Giant Slaves, and use a flying buttress to reach higher ground, all this while dodging heavy fire from the many Silver Knights keeping guard there. Make way to the other end of this floor and use the flying buttress at the end to climb back down, which leads to the entrance to the Darkmoon Tomb. Exit the tomb through the doorway on the left and pull the lever nearby to call down a rotating bridge. Climb it all the way up and rotate the contraption at its top to reach the staircase that leads to the cathedral, where the bonfire is found. *'Prison Tower' *:Enter the rotating bridge mentioned above and look for a tower seen in the distance rising high from the Church of Yorshka. The tower can be reached either by exiting from the upper part of the bridge when it is at its lowermost position, or from its lower part when it is at its highest position. Make a step of faith into the void to reveal an invisible bridge which leads to it, where the bonfire is found. *'Aldrich, Devourer of Gods' *:Found inside Anor Londo's great cathedral, beyond the large fog door located at the other end of the main hall, where the boss battle against Aldrich takes place. The bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. Lothric Castle *'Lothric Castle' *:From the Dancer of the Boreal Valley bonfire in the High Wall of Lothric, climb up the ladder and enter a crypt inhabited by a red-eyed Lothric Knight and a Lothric Priest. Follow the corridor on the right, dealing with two more Lothric Knights and two Lothric Priests, finally arriving to a richly decorated hall where the bonfire is found. *'Dragon Barracks' *:From the Lothric Castle bonfire, climb up all the various staircases found along the castle's ramparts. The bonfire is found at the center of a small courtyard filled with the corpses of many knights, and that precedes the main entrance to the castle, where two Lothric Wyverns hold post. *'Dragonslayer Armour' *:Found on the bridge that connects Lothric Castle with the Grand Archives, behind a big fog door located on a large clearing that gives access to several other areas. The Dragonslayer Armour is fought here, and the bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. *'Grand Archives' *:Located just a bit further from the previous bonfire, in front of the entrance to the Grand Archives. In fact, both bonfires are visible from each other's location. *'Twin Princes' *:Found at the very top of Lothric Castle, after making way all through the Grand Archives. Once exiting the archives, the player must go through a long staircase with a large gauntlet of powerful enemies. The Twin Princes boss fight takes place inside the court room and the bonfire will appear upon their defeat. Archdragon Peak *'Archdragon Peak' *:First and foremost, to reach Archdragon Peak the player is required to perform the "Path of the Dragon" gesture (obtained inside a hidden room after defeating King Oceiros) besides a praying draconian statue in the Irithyll Dungeon. By doing this, the player will be transported to Archdragon Peak. *:From the starting point, head all the way up the rocky mountain, fending off several enemies along the way. The bonfire is located on a small clearing near the top and to the left, before reaching a big archway. *'Dragon-Kin Mausoleum' *:As this bonfire's name implies, it is located inside the big mausoleum standing behind from where the Ancient Wyvern is intended to make its last stand. To reach it, the player must defeat the Ancient Wyvern, either in close combat or by killing it in one hit with a plunging attack at the end of a long gauntlet of enemies. Either way, the player will be automatically teleported once the boss is defeated. The bonfire can be accessed normally afterward. *'Great Belfry' *:This bonfire is located far into the level, after traveling through a few long, open side paths of the sanctuary. At one point, the player will reach a small corner room where a Man Serpent Summoner continuously summons the Rapier Champion. The bonfire is located on the next corner room, past the great belfry that gives access to the Nameless King boss fight. *'Nameless King' *:Backtrack a little from the Great Belfry bonfire and pull the lever that controls the belfry itself, thus summoning the Nameless King into the boss arena. The bonfire will appear once he has been defeated. Kiln of the First Flame *'Flameless Shrine' *'Kiln of the First Flame' *:The player is automatically transported to this bonfire once they interact with yet another bonfire located outside the desolated shrine after returning all Cinders of a Lord to their respective thrones. It leads directly to the final battle against the Soul of Cinder. Painted World of Ariandel *'Snowfield' *'Rope Bridge Cave' *'Ariandel Chapel' *'Sister Friede' *'Champion's Gravetender' *'Corvian Settlement' *'Depth of the Painting' *'Snowy Mountain Pass' The Dreg Heap *'The Dreg Heap' *'Earthen Peak Ruins' *'Within the Earthen Peak Ruins' *'The Demon Prince' The Ringed City *'Mausoleum Lookout' *'Ringed Inner Wall' *'Ringed City Streets' *'Shared Grave' *'Church of Filianore' *'Darkeater Midir' *'Filianore's Rest' *'Slave Knight Gael' Notes *Resting at a bonfire for the first time will grant the "Rest" gesture. *Resting at a bonfire will not reset a player's Hollowing. Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay Mechanics